Four Ways Connor Got A Date
by emblah01
Summary: Four ways Connor got a date with Meg Andrews. Kind of. Just a fluffy oneshot about Connor and my OC from my other story, Meg. Requested by Missharibos. Rated T for mild language.


**Missharibos requested this, so, here it is! This is one shot about four possible scenarios Connor could get a date (kinda) with Meg Andrews (my OC from my other story). Don't worry, though. You don't have to have read that one to understand this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

# 1

"Travis! Stop running so fast, you're gonna wake up the campers!" I hissed at my brother.

It was currently dark and the stars were twinkling above us peacefully. But Camp Half-Blood was never peaceful.

Travis stopped suddenly and the bucket of hot pink goop we were hauling around to dump on Katie Gardner sloshed out of the bucket and onto his sneakers.

"Shit," he cursed.

"I think I hear something," I heard a voice say. My yes widened when I realized where we were standing. We were right outside of Rachel Dare's cave.

"Hide!" I hissed but it was too late.

Rachel pulled the deep violet curtain open. She narrowed her sleepy emerald eyes at us. Her hair was in a rat's nest on top of her head and her Winnie The Pooh pajamas were rumpled, the shirt hanging off one shoulder.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" she hissed at us. "People are trying to sleep!"

"Rachel?" I heard another girl's voice ask. A pretty girl with long straight, black hair, messy from sleep, and bloodshot purple eyes peered out from behind her. "What's going on?" the girl asked.

"Nothing, Meg, just them being idiots," Rachel said. "Meg and I were having a sleep over. She's like me; she can see through the Mist."

I stepped forward and gave her what I hoped was a charming smile. "Hi, I'm Connor," I said and flipped my head.

"And I'm going to bed," she replied tiredly. "Nice meeting you Connor."

* * *

# 2

_So, so what! I'm still a rock star!_

_I've got my own moves!_

_And I don't need you!_

I jogged through the busy pathways of Central Park, dodging baby strollers and people in expensive suits were talking rapidly on their Bluetooth's. I closed my eyes and continued jogging down the path.

And then I slammed into something hard.

"Ouch!" I cried and was slammed down onto the pavement. A sticky, warm liquid was covering my body.

I looked over to see whom I had run into. It was a boy about the same age as me with brown eyes and unruly sandy blonde hair. He was currently rubbing his scalp in pain. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I said and helped him up. He towered over top of me, which wasn't hard, considering I was only five foot two.

"No, it's okay," he groaned and stretched out his back. "I'm Connor, by the way."

"Meg," I said and shook his hand. His grip was firm and his hand calloused.

"Oh gods," he said, noticing my shirt for the first time. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I spilled my coffee on you!" He shrugged off his sweater and placed it on my shoulders.

"Um this won't exactly help the fact that you spilled coffee on me…" I said slowly, not wanting to offend him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to get people to think that I'm your girlfriend," he said nonchalantly. "So, can I have your number?"

* * *

# 3

"Go talk to her, then."

"Wha?" I asked through a mouthful of cheese bread. We were currently sitting in a fancy high-end bar. I swallowed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude," Travis said, "you've been starring at that beauty all night. Go buy her drink or something."

I looked over at the girl one more time. She had long dark brown hair, curled in big, bouncy curls. She wore a thick-strapped little black dress that hugged her slight curves and ended at mid-thigh. Her unique purple eyes were lined in black eyeliner, making them piercing. She was sitting beside another girl in a red dress and brown eyes with long, blonde hair, talking and laughing. Every time she laughed, she threw her head back and pressed one hand to her chest. She honestly the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"Fine," I said. "Okay, I'm going."

I walked over there slowly and cautiously. I stood beside her and rocked back and forth on my heels. "Um, hi!" I said nervously.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, um, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?" I asked. She turned to her friend and her friend wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Um, yeah, thanks," she said and blushed. She curled her curled hair behind her ear.

"I'm Connor, by the way. Connor Stoll," I said.

She reached out her tiny hand and I shook it gently. "I'm Meg," she said and smiled. Oh gods, her smile… She then took a napkin and wrote something down on it.

She slid it my way and I read out loud, under my breath: "245-667."

"You should call me sometime."

* * *

# 4

I was walking to math class when I heard it. A sniffle.

Now, to the average person, this may not seem like much, but I was Connor Stoll.

I knocked on the door and couldn't believe what I saw. Meg Andrews, my long time object of affection, curled up in a ball, crying.

I knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Meg?" I asked quietly.

She sniffled and looked up. "Connor?" she asked back, her voice raw.

"What's wrong?" I sat down beside her and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"R-Ryan dumped me," she sobbed. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Why'd he dump you?" I asked quietly.

"B-Because," she stuttered, "I wouldn't sleep with him."

"Oh, Meg," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "Everyone kept telling me not to go out with him. They warned that he was a jerk but no. I was an idiot and I thought I could change him. I knew, _I knew_ what he did to girls and I didn't listen to myself. God, I can't believe I was so _stupid."_

"I've done dumber things," I murmured.

She scoffed. "Right, yeah, whatever. Did you almost give your virginity to some asshole at a party in someone else's house? I doubt it."

I pursed my lips. "What about the time I wanted to go out with a girl so badly, I pantsed myself in public?"

She gave a watery laugh. "Wow," she said, "that's almost as bad as mine, but not quite."

"I beg to differ Miss Andrews," I said and we were silent for a moment. I became very aware of how close our bodies were and how I could feel her bone through her thin t-shirt under my arm.

"Hey, this might be too soon, but I think we should hang out sometime," I said.

She smiled at me. "Yeah," she said. "I'd like that. Maybe in a couple of weeks, when I'm not such a mess."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

**Okay. We're done for now. I hope you liked it. And thanks to Missharibos for giving me the idea.**

**Tap that sexy review box, people!**

**-Lou**


End file.
